Junto al lago
by TheClumsyAuror
Summary: Una pequeña ventana al pasado, por la que podemos ver que pasó cuando Lily se enteró del incidente entre Quejicus, Remus y el despreciable James Potter


Título: Conversaciones sobre temas serios

Disclaimer: Como todo sabéis. Nada que podáis reconocer es mío. Ayyy... qué pena, podría estar en Hawaii

'Me gustaría hablar contigo, Potter'.

Aquella conjunción de palabras era según James una clara contradicción, ya que al levantar la cabeza de su característico mapa, el jefe de los merodeadores se encontró con la única persona que nunca quería hablar con él.

'No he sido yo', respondió James sin levantarse de su cómodo asiento junto al lago. Hoy no estaba de humor para las acusaciones de Lily.

'¿Es verdad?' preguntó la muchacha, intentando contener el deje que la furia le añadía a su voz siempre que hablaba con Potter.

No hubo más preguntas ni malentendidos, James supo de qué estaban hablando.

'No sé que te habrá contado Quejicus, pero no puedes contarle a nadie lo que has averiguado sobre Remus' dijo James levantando la voz un poco más de lo que Lily estaba acostumbrada a oírle. Llegado este momento se levantó haciendo eco de su altura y su superioridad física.

'Vaya vaya, el gran caballero Gryffindor intentando intimidar a una chica indefensa' respondió Lily con sorna. Lo gracioso era que le había impresionado más su preocupación por Remus que sus intentos fútiles de seducirla durante dos años.

'En primer lugar no existe caballero, Gryffindor o no' añadió con una sonrisa 'capaz de intimidarte, y no creo que después de haber recibido tu maleficio petrificador en siete ocasiones esperes que yo te considere una dama en apuros' alegó James en su propia defensa.

Durante un momento, fugaz como una estrella, Lily sonrió, ese era el problema con Potter, que conseguía que bajaras la guardia, y entonces sin previo aviso ¡pam! volvían las invitaciones a Hogsmeade. Gracias a Merlín, Lily sabía de que clase de pasta estaba hecho.

'Solo por esta vez, te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda' James levantó la mirada que solía desviarse hacia las piernas de la chica 'Quiero escuchar tu versión' dijo Lily, y James supo que está sería su única oportunidad para lograr que la pelirroja cambiara un poco su opinión de él, así que optó por una estrategia sincera, aunque según su experiencia ésta no era la mejor táctica con el género femenino.

'Sirius estaba harto de que Quejicus metiera la nariz donde no debía y le dijo donde estaría exactamente Remus el viernes. Cuando me enteré, fui a detenerle, pero él ya estaba en el pasadizo con Remus' dirigió sus palabras al suelo, esperando que éste fuera más comprensivo que Lily.

'Según él, los dos le indujisteis a ir allí y tú luego te arrepentiste pensando en las consecuencias' apuntó Lily con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

'¿Crees que soy del tipo que se echa atrás en el último momento?' contestó recuperando su pose archiconocida, con un pie apoyado en el árbol y su snitch entre las manos.

'Lo único que creo es que no le harías eso a Remus' más que dirigirle la contestación a Potter se la regurjitó allí mismo ¡Cómo le costaba reconocer que pensaba que Potter era un buen amigo!

Ante tal declaración, Lily se preparó para una invitación a Hogsmeade, entradas de tribuna para la final de quidditch o el anillo familiar de los Potter, que ya había sacado en una ocasión. Nada de eso ocurrió. James le dio la espalda y miró hacia el cielo.

¿Qué estas haciendo? Preguntó Lily que nunca estaba para muchas tonterías.

'Nada. Lo usual' dijo sonriendo 'Buscar a los otros jinetes del Apocalipsis'.

'Por eso nunca saldré contigo' replicó Lily dándose la vuelta para irse.

¿Por mi maravilloso y único sentido del humor? Preguntó James que empezó a perseguirla sin dar por terminada la conversación.

'Por que no te tomas nada en serio en la vida' dijo mirándolo casi con desprecio para reafirmar sus palabras. Se paró en seco 'Ayer pudieron haber pasado cosas. Severus podría haber muerto. A Remus podrían haberlo mandado a Azkaban. Sin juicio. De por vida' su tono era tan severo que podía haber hecho que Mcgonagall se sentara de forma correcta.

James bajó la cabeza. No había nada que contestar a eso. Lily solía tener razón sin buscarla. Eso era algo que le irritaba y le gustaba de ella.

'Alguien debería enseñarle a Sirius que sus acciones tienen consecuencias' Y se armó de todo el valor que tenía para decir lo siguiente 'Voy a decírselo a Dumbledore'

¡Espera, espera! ¡No puedes hacer eso! James se estaba desesperando. Cuando Lily tenía una misión, era difícil disuadirla. 'Al menos no puedes contarle que yo también estuve allí, y que Sirius también estaba metido en todo esto. Además seguro que Severus se lo cuenta todo'

'Severus estuvo insconciente la mayor parte, además ¿por qué te has angustiado de esa manera? Preguntó Lily 'Por una vez no has hecho nada malo. Pero Sirius debe ser castigado. Tampoco es que lo vayan a expulsar. Sabes que Dumbledore es muy blando con vosotros'

Y entonces la temida bombilla se encendió en la hermosa cabeza pelirroja de Lily Evans.

'Espera un momento ¿Como redujiste a Remus una noche de luna llena?'

_'Aquí vienen los problemas' _pensó James.

_'Solamente un animal de tamaño considerable podría haberle hecho frente' _pensó Lily. 'No puede ser Potter, no puede ser .... ¡Os habéis hecho animagos sin supervisión alguna!'

'¡Por el amor de Merlín! Baja la voz' dijo James mirando a todos lados, de tanto andar habían llegado al campo de quidditch y Ravenclaw estaba entrenando 'sigue siendo motivo de visita a Azkaban'.

'No puede creer que sigáis enteros' dijo Lily con un tono a caballo entre la incredulidad y la envidia 'Ésta es la última vez que me callo algo de este tipo. Tenlo en cuenta, Potter ' Y se dirigió al castillo sin volver la vista atrás ni darse cuenta de por donde iba.

'¡Cuidado ahí abajo!' gritó Richard McMannon, golpeador de Ravenclaw.

Lo próximo que Lily vio fue el suelo del campo de quidditch. Parece que Potter se le había echado encima y le había bloqueado el golpe de la bludger llevándoselo él mismo. Pero no se levantaba y estaba empezando a dejarla sin respiración.

'¡Ayudadme, está inconsciente!' gritó Lily.

Al momento, dos fornidos golpeadores y un cazador aterrizaron para ayudar a Lily y levantar a James, que no volvía en sí. Lily estaba empezando a preocuparse, aunque solo un poco, uno nunca sabe cuanta fuerza lleva una de esas bludger.

'¡Vamos James!' le increpaba mientras le llevaban a la enfermería.

Habían pasado dos horas cuando Lily salió a por algo de comer y los amigos de James la sustituyeron al borde de la cama.

'Supongo que es bastante curioso que James necesite que le golpee una bludger para que Lily pase más de diez minutos sin insultarlo' y ahí estaba una de las mejores cualidades de las que Sirius se vanagloriaba. Siempre encontraba el lado positivo.

'Como poco yo diría que te da una idea de lo que le falta a James para conseguir una cita' dijo Remus con tono socarrón.

'¿Se consideraría una cita si cuando ella vuelva con comida, él se despierta y la comparten?' preguntó Peter, que cuando se hablaban temas de chicas, siempre preguntaba y preguntaba...

Los otros dos chicos rieron con ganas, el mundo hipotético de Colagusano, que tenía miles de preguntas sobre chicas, nunca dejaba de crecer. La mayor parte de las veces sus preguntas eran variantes de _¿somos novios si ella no me abofetea despues de besarla?_ . Pero como todos los merodeadores seguía con interés el romance inexistente entre Lily y James.

Todos volvieron la vista a James al escuchar un ruido que venía de la cama. James se movía lentamente y miraba a su alrededor confuso. Nada que no fuera normal en una situación como esa.

'¿Quienes sois vosotros?' dijo el chico acomodándose las gafas

O quizá no tan normal.

_Unos días más tarde ...._

Hacía dos días que James se había despertado y seguía sin recordar su propia vida. Podía ejecutar perfectamente los complejos hechizos transformadores, pero se olvidaba de los nombres de todo el mundo y le costaba recordar el de sus abuelos. La señora Pomfrey no paraba de decir que no había de que preocuparse, que las pruebas eran normales y que era cuestión de tiempo. Pero para Lily ese tiempo se estaba haciendo eterno. Cada vez que iba a ver a James, éste le dedicaba poco más que una sonrisa y un saludo. De lo más normal y educado. Esto último no le gustaba nada.

Al entrar en la enfermería se llevó una sorpresa. James estaba levantado y vestido.

'¿Qué ha ocurrido?¿Ha recuperado ya la memoria?' preguntó dirigiéndose a Remus, que era el único merodeador con el que no le molestaba hablar.

Remus se mordió los labios e intentó acomodar las palabras en su mente para que no sonaran tan terribles.

'Verás, como parece que el proceso de recuperación de James se está alargando, la señora Pomfrey nos ha dado permiso para dar una vuelta con James por los alrededores del castillo, para ver si reacciona ante algo, aunque no pasa nada si no lo hace hoy' dijo Remus cuidadosamente.

'Yo lo acompañaré' se maldijo a si misma por haber hablado antes de pensar, esto solía ocurrirle cuando había más de dos merodeadores en una habitación.

La sorpresa invadió el rostro de todas las personas en la habitación, incluso de la propia Lily, que no sabía porque se había ofrecido.

'Lily no te tienes que sentirte culpable, Sirius y yo le acompañaremos' intervino Remus queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto.

'Lo que Remus quiere decir es : Gracias Lily, pero la última vez cuando nos lo devolviste no se acordaba de su nombre' añadió Sirius haciendo gala de su tacto habitual.

'Perdonad chicos' intervino James 'pero si tengo que elegir entre vosotros y ella' dijo mirando alternativamente a los merodeadores y a Lily 'espero que no me guardéis rencor' concluyó ofreciendo su brazo a Lily.

Remus no sabía por que sentirse más sorprendido, si por la repentina decisión de James, que no había mostrado preferencias por Lily estos días, o por la mirada de satisfacción que Lily le dedicó a Sirius al escuchar las palabras de James. No tenía ni idea de si la chica estaba más satisfecha por haberle ganado una ronda al incorregible Sirius Black o por el cambio de actitud del James amnésico. Porque al fin y al cabo ...

¿Quién podía saberlo?

Nota del autor: En la siguiente parte veremos el paseo de Lily junto al James amnésico. Sábeis que los autores y autoras nos morimos por las reviews ... tanto si os gusta como si no.

Todos los que revisen se llevaran un paseo con el merodeador de su elección.


End file.
